Undesirable Disasters
by xXWinterStarzXx
Summary: Summer is offered a job at The Creatures where she'll meet some best of friends and some of her worst of nightmares.
1. Chapter 1

after a looong journey from California I finally arrived in Colorado. for my trip I wore a pastel green floral dress with ankle boots. my cousin Jordan offered me a job at the creatures and of course I had to accept! Jordan and I have always been close since we were kids, we were always towgther when we saw each other. when I saw him waiting for me at the airport I ran to him and jumped into his arms. "jordaaan!" I squealed. recently I haven't seen him, we've just been so busy lately. "hey summer moon!" when we let go I saw there were 3 other guys with jordan. but I knew who they were, Jordan talked about them all the thyme and I've seen a couple of their videos. it was aleks, intern joe, and james. Jordan introduced them to me, saying I'll be sharing an office to James but I zoned out after that. aleks was a lot cuter in person. I stared at aleks until his glaze turned from Jordan to me, and I looked away, realizing Jordan had stopped talking and was waiting for my response, but since I zoned out I didn't hear what I said so I just agreed to whatever he said. we started to leave the airport and I introduced myself to aleks. "hey I'm summer moon" I said. "aleks" he said back. it was kinda awkward because he didn't say anything afterwards, but I was determined to befriend him. "I've seen your videos...only a couple though!" I had to add only a couple because I didn't want him thinking I was creepy and staking him and whatevr! "oh that's cool" he said. it was kinda dull but I stayed positive and turned away to talk to James. james and I have met previously so it was easy to talk to him. but I did notice aleks looking at me time to time in the car ride to the offi e. when we reached the office Jordan called everyone out to the Maine room to introduce me to everyone. whenever everyone arrived I looked eyes with one guy with dark hair. his name was dex I believe, he was also pretty cute. everyone said hello to me and I said hello back. "Greta to meet you after all this time, Jordan talks about you all the time" dex said, smirking, Jordan denied it but all of us laughed. Jordan showed me the rest of the office but I couldn't stay long as I still had to unpack. I waved everyone goodbye as Jordan and I left the office. "so what do you think?" he asked. "I really like it so far! everyones so Nice!" i said. Jordan smiled at me and we headed back to his house. when we arrived Jordan helped with my bags into my room and I instantly started unpacking. I wanted to get this done so I wouldn't have to worry about it later. afterwards I went to bead.

when I woke up, I showered and got dressed, I wore pink dress and knee high black that I went to the kitchen and made breakfast for Me and Jordan. I made waffles. Jordan came in at exactly when I finished making the waffles. "mourning" he said "good morning" i saud back. we ate breakfast and git into Jordan's car to head to the office. I had no real role around the office, I was just there to help out. qhen we arrived James greeted us and I waved Jordan goodbye and walked away. "hey James" I greeted "hey" he greeted back. we went into our office and I started to set up my desk. "hey I have to go grab some stuff do I'll be back" and off James went. dex came in soon after. "oh hi dex what's-" I was cut off by him kissing me. I was so shocked I didn't notice he parted from me. he quickly left when James walked in. James looked confused but seemed to not know exactly what happened. he asked but I brushed him off, I wanted to know why before I told others. joe came in with spencer to do The Hub. "hey guys this is our newest employee, summer moon!" spencer told the camera. I waved and they went off to do more stuff w the hub.

when the end of the day rolled by I was sitting at my desk playing around at my computer when I sea dex go by, leaving for the day, I stood up from my desk and quickly ran after him. when I caught up to him, it was at the office building door. "Dex!" i called after him and he stopped and turned to me. I took a second to catch my breath but he waited. "I wanted to ask you about earlier.." I told him and in return he was silent. I started getting nervous, did I dream it all? I don't know I would have dreamed of it.. maybe right now is a dream? In secret I pinched my hand yet everything stayed the same. alright, not a dream but- "summer moon... I really like you and I hope you keep that in mind" and off dex went. I just stood in the Lobby for a while total Star struck.


	2. Chapter 2

the next few weeks dex and I were always around each other. everything we did we did together. we weren't dating, at least that I knew of. we had just finished a recording of us playing a video game when aleks came up to me. "hey do you want to go out for lunch?" he asks. I thought for a moment and decided yes as I didn't have any other plans. I said bye to dex and James, as they were the only ones near me at the time. I noticed dex was glaring at aleks but when I looked towards aleks and back to dex, he wasn't glaring at all. I must have been imagining the entire thing. we drive to some nearby restaurant we got our table and we looked through the menu. "so you and dex, huh?" and I looked at aleks, who wasn't even lookin at me at all. he just continued to flip through his menu. "what do you mean?" I asked him, I knew what he was asking me, but I wanted further clarification. "you. and. dex. you guys are dating?" I wasn't shocked to hear him ask that but I told him we weren't dating. he was the one shocked this time. "what? i thought you guys where" I shoke my head. "nope we're not" aleks was quiet for the rest of lunch and on our drive back to work. when we arrived back I saw dex standing by the front door, he stared at us and I locked eyes with him. "summer moon.." aleks said. I turned my head to him and he caught me in a kiss! when we parted I saw dex was no longer at the front door. he was no where to be seen. I panicked and started to leave the car. aleks grabbed my arm before I could do it tho. "you said nothing is between dex and you" there's was slight anger in his voice as he new what was going on. I began to stutter. I wasn't even sure what was between me and anyone. "there isn't but-" "then why are you going after him" he asked, he was super angry. I didn't know how to respond, but I ripped my arm from his grip and dashed off to find dex.

I found him in his office, I couldn't read his face since it was mostly covered by his back turned against from the door. "dex, I-I can explain" dex turned his face to me and began to yell "explain what summer moon?! you knew how I felt about you!" "I didn't know he would kiss me! and you never said anything more about us anyways! what was I supposed to do?!" I started to yell Bach. at the corner of my eye I could see people coming out their offices to check what was going on. I sighed and grabbed dex and headed out of the office. when we reached a spot that was out of hearing and sight of other, dex pulled me into a kiss. I was totLly surprised. "I really like you and I need you to know that". I turned away from him. "dex...I need time to think about this.." "why though?!" he asked. I turned back to him but I kept my eyes on the ground. "you never said that we were more than friends, then aleks kissed me and you acted like I cheated on you! I just need time to think about this!" and with that I started walking back to the office.

when i arruved back, everyone's eyes were on me, but i ignored it. I reached my office and saw James at his computer, but thankfully wasn't recording anything. I sat down at my chair and it spun around for a bit. "hey James.." he turned to me and smiled. "I heard what happened". I covered my face with my hands and groaned into them. he laughed. "I wanted your advice" I said. "should I pursue a relationship with dex?" i continued. James immediately told me not to. I sighed. "I just don't believe he's good enough for you" I smiled softly at him. James was such a good friend who looked out for me, and I really appreciated it.

that night I tossed and turned, without getting any sleep. this whole thing boggled my mind. eventually I did an hour or two of sleep when my alarm went off at 8am. I laid in bed for awhile, thinking. eventually I did come up with solution and I immediately picked up my phone and called aleks. "hello?" his voice was scratchy from sleep. I took a deep breath to get rid of any nervousness. "aleks, I thought about what you said and there isn't anything going on between dex and I. I don't know if you still want to go out with me or not, but I just wanted to let you know" aleks chuckled and said yes. I was confused. "yes?" I asked him. "yeah I'll go out with you" I gasped. I had to stop myself my squealing out loud. "that's great! I'll see you at work then!" I hung and I did squeal into my pillow, alerting Jordan and he rushed into my room. "what's wrong?" he said in a panic. i laughed and explained what happened.

when Jordan and I arrived at the office, i immediately set off to find aleks. it wasn't too hard to find him, as the office wasn't that big, but when I did find him he was talking with Aron. when aleks noticed me, he excused himself from his conversation with Aron to kiss me. "what the fuck?!" we parted unexpectedly to see dex standing at the doorway, shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

the next day aleks picked me up from my house to go out for coffee before we went to the office. I got a venti soy cinnamon caramel latte from Starbucks and aleks got whatever. we talked for awhile until we both agreed on heading to the office. when we arrived it was 10:30am and mostly everyone was there. we were planning on livestreaming in an hour, but in the meantime I sat at my desk organizing my computer, I tend to be a little cluttered at all times. suddenly James came in and slammed the door behind him that caused me to jolt. I removed my headphones to ask him what was wrong. "when I told you not to date dex, I didn't mean you turn around and date aleks!" he whispered yelled. he didn't want to cause a scene like before with dex and I. "James what's going on?!" I asked back. he groaned. "I like you, summer moon!" he said this a little louder this time. I eyes the windows by the door to make sure no one came by to check out what was wrong. I looked at James and sighed. "James, I didn't realize that was what you were saying, I thought you were just trying to look out for me!" James swore to himself A couple times to himself, he paced around the room for a couple seconds before giving up and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him once more.

the next hour went by slowly, and it didn't help me that James and dex avoided any contact with me when we all met up in the same room for the live stream. once we started and did greetings I stood by aleks and he put his arm around me. it was only moments later when I was out of aleks' arms and I saw aleks in the floor, bruise forming on his cheek. dex was next to me, face full of anger. it only took seconds for me to realize what had happened. dex punched aleks while we were doing the livestream! I quickly went down into the ground to see if aleks was alright, he told me he was alright but I was so angry at dex! I stood up to face dex before spencer told us to solve this not during the livestream. everyone was in panic because this is something that shouldn't be seen live. I basically threw dex outside of the room and started yelling at him. "what the hell dex?! what was that for?" I was furious at him! "you said you'd think about us but then you turned around and date aleks?! what the hell is that for?!" dex yelled back at me, but I just sighed in annoyance. "dex, you know what?! just leave! I hate you and never want to see yo again!" dexs face went from anger to shock, but had no trouble doing what I told him to do. he left the office and shortly after aleks approached me. "you shouldn't have gotten so angry with him.." aleks said. I looked at him sadly, I started feeling the guilt in the pit of my stomach. maybe I had reacted too soon from what has happen. I held aleks face in my hands when I looked at his bruise. "are you alright though?" I asked him. he brushed away my hands and said he was fine. "maybe you should go apologize to dex?" aleks suggested and I shook my head. "he punched him and that's not alright! what if he hurt you even more?!. aleks dex and I never went back to the livestream but Jordan informed me taht secs outburst was what was most discussed in the chat. I felt awful for what happened, this definitely wasn't something that was gonna blow over anytime soon. I decided to check Twitter on my phone, when I opened it I had a lot of people tweeting me and the rest of the creatures. mostly aleks and dex though. Dan, Joe, and Jordan tried telling everyone it was all planned out and was just an act, but not many believed that. I just gotten a notification that some one had just tweeted me right before I was about to shut my phone down for the phone. I opened up the tweet and started to cry. it read "you're the reason dex punched aleks! ever since you came you've ruined the creatures! I hate you!" maybe they were right. that night I couldn't sleep at all.


End file.
